1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate that may be manufactured by a simplified manufacturing process and may have an enhanced reliability, and a method of manufacturing the is display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a display substrate (i.e., a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate), an opposition substrate (or a counter substrate), and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposition substrate. The display substrate includes a gate line and a data line crossing the gate line. In addition, the display substrate includes a switching element connected to the gate line and the source line, and a pixel electrode connected to the switching element. The switching element includes a gate electrode, a semiconductor pattern, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The gate electrode is connected to the gate line, and the semiconductor pattern is overlapped with and insulated from the gate electrode. The source electrode is connected to the data line, electrically isolated from the gate electrode, and electrically connected to the semiconductor pattern. The drain electrode is spaced apart from the source electrode to be electrically connected to the semiconductor pattern.
In order to manufacture a display substrate, a plurality of masks is used. For example, a first mask for forming the gate line and the gate electrode, a second mask for forming the semiconductor pattern, a third mask for forming the data line, the source electrode and the drain electrode, a fourth mask for forming a contact hole exposing the drain electrode and a fifth mask for forming the pixel electrode are used to manufacture the display substrate.
Recently, in order to reduce time and costs associated with manufacturing, a manufacturing process reducing a number of masks has been developed to simplify a masking process. For example, a four-masking process has been developed in which a semiconductor pattern, a data line, a source electrode and a drain electrode are formed using only one mask. However, in the four-masking process, the semiconductor pattern is formed below the data line. The semiconductor pattern formed below the data line may generate display defects such as a waterfall.
When the number of the masks is increased, element characteristics and driving reliability of the display substrate may be enhanced. However, manufacturing costs and manufacturing time of the display substrate are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.